EonStrike's Origin
by LuWickios97
Summary: The EonStrike Squad is an elite team of ODSTs, who serve in the UNSC to protect their people from all possible threats. They started of with five members, but as they move on, they gather more friends to help them on their adventure. Will you join them too?
1. Chapter 1 The mysterious Squad

**Eonstrike's Origin - Chapter 1 - The mysterious squad**

"Have you heard of this new squad?" asked a soldier, clad in a dark grey armor.  
Another one replied "Yeah, it's said that they're incredibly tough", he was wearing the same kind of armor.  
"We're part of the UNSC for almost 5 years now... How did they make it to the ODST in such a short time?" muttered a third one.  
The first one mentioned "I heard their commander isn't even a human, as well as several other members... they're a mystery"  
During their conversation another ODST squad walked past them. They noticed that they were wearing unusual armor, which was partly MARK V Spartan armor.  
"What the...? How could they afford Spartan equipment?" wondered the second ODST. One of the squad's members turned around and looked at him. He couldn't  
see his eyes behind the EVA helmet he was wearing, but he knew that he was staring at him.  
"I-Is something w-wrong, sir?" he stuttered. The ODST with the EVA helmet pointed towards the drop-pod-station.  
"All squads are supposed to perform a drop over Sulphuria, that includes your squad as well. Get ready, you'll jump a few minutes after us." he ordered.  
He looked in shock 'Are they crazy? That's suicide! The area below is guarded by several hunters... How the hell do they think, they could do this alone?' he thought.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea sir?"  
"Don't worry, we'll try to leave you some hunters to play with." he replied and walked off as one other member of his squad gave him a signal, leaving the ODSTs  
with an even bigger shock.

"Goddamnit... Why does Neyk always walk off to talk with other squads? We're in hurry!" complained an ODST with a Hayabusa helmet.  
"Hey, don't be that hard to him. We're no robots, we have still have standards. Look he's coming already." Said the commander, who has a dragon-like head, with black and white feathers and with deep blue eyes.  
"What the hell Neyk?! What were you doing?" The ODST stopped running and looked at his brother "Can't I wish some recruits a bit luck? You're so annoying Mengur..."  
"Could you two just stop fighting? THAT'S annoying!" said their commander, with a somehow soft tone.  
"Fine LuWickios... I guess I'll have to yell at him later." muttered Mengur.  
"Remember, we still have a mission to complete." mentioned LuWickios, while grabbing his shotgun.  
"And how do you plan to do this?" asked Neyk  
"We've got some new toys" he motioned two other ODSTs at the other side of the corridor to bring a crate.  
They started to move immediately and saluted as they arrived.  
"Here's the cargo sir!" said an ODST with a yellow and black recon armor.  
"Freshly delivered from ONI: Instruments for perfect destruction!" mentioned the other one, who was wearing blue armor and several grenade belts.  
"Thank you two! Buildsth, could you open it please?" asked LuWickios.  
"My pleasure!" the blue ODST opened the crate and revealed several weapons.  
The yellow ODST wanted to know "Do you plan to leave me some commander?"  
"Of course! I've ordered some for all of you. C'mon take your's Justixn!"  
He grabbed into the crate and pulled out a silenced M7 and a M6C SOCOM.  
"Oooooh, quiet and strong. Just what I like." Justixn mentioned, while inspecting his new weapons. "They will come to good use."  
Buildsth grabbed into the crate as well, but freezes for a second. "You..."  
"Yes, I ordered two for you." LuWickios replied "I know you like to blow up stuff in style"  
He pulls out two SPNKR rocket launchers, as Neyk peeks into the crate.  
"ONI allowed us to use these now? I thought they were experimental." as he grabbed a railgun.  
"Yep, pretty much. Someone has to test them out, right?" mentioned a smiling LuWickios.  
"Are there any weapons left?" asked Mengur "Well... who am I kidding. Of course not..."  
"I know they didn't send your new katana, but your old one still works, doesn't it? Also, you might need a ranged weapon." Lu said, handing him a sniper rifle.  
"Hmm... I guess you're right, but I prefer a faster weapon. I'll use it anyway. Thanks."

They then went to the drop-pod-station, looking for their pods.  
"Pod stations 11 to 15" noticed Mengur "That should be our's" As they walked towards the pods, he realized, that LuWickios didn't get a new weapon. "Umm... Commander?"  
"Yeah?" he looked at him  
"You didn't take a weapon from the crate... Why?"  
"My shotgun ist still working fine."  
"But a new one might be of better use to you."  
"I see your point, but I still want keep the old one, along with my DMR. Anyways, these hunters down there won't wait for us."  
"Alright then! Get ready to drop guys!" Mengur shouted, as he entered his pod, ready to drop into the ruins of Sulphuria

Five pods were launched from the UNSC frigate Oblivion. The radio chatters were filled with military transmissions of surviving fireteams inside of the city.  
LuWickios checked his gear, while falling from the sky and then looked at the screens of the pod's inside, showing Neyk and Mengur "Get your parachutes ready!" he ordered "Otherwise this will get pretty hairy!"  
All of the pods opened their parachutes, slowing their fall a bit, except for one.  
"My parachute is not working!" Neyk yelled.  
"Change your course to the skyscraper to your right!" LuWickios advised.  
"Aye sir!" His pod changed it's direction towards the skyscraper.  
"Banshees inbound!" Mengur noticed. "Hold on tight!"  
They started firing at the pods and missed them fortunately, but they were turning around to make another attack.  
"They're coming back! Eject your parachutes, we can't risk being hit by them!" Justixn shouted, while every pod was getting rid of their parachutes, making them fall faster again.  
Neyk's pod crashed into the side of the skyscraper, while the other pods continued falling.  
"Get ready for impact!" Buildsth held onto his pod, as they crashed into the streets.

A bit paralyzed, Mengur sat in his pod, but shook it off and looked around. Through the pod's window he saw the other pods, but also the Banshees. He kicked the  
pod's door open and jumped out, getting his sniper rifle ready. At this moment, one of the Banshees blew up. Neyk used the high position in the skyscraper and shot  
the other one as well.  
"Wow, looks like you got a pretty hairy ride" Neyk laughed.  
Mengur barely had time to react on his brothers words, as he got shot at. It wasn't a Banshee this time. It was a fuel rod cannon... hunters...


	2. Chapter 2 Storm in the Streets

**Eonstrike's Origin - Chapter 2 - Storm in the Streets  
**

 _On the Oblivion_

"Do you think they'll be ok?" asked one ODST.  
"Sure, they looked intimidating as hell. I bet the hunters ran away" said the other one.  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that, private." interrupted their sergeant with a tough voice. "I've never seen a hunter run away. So get ready, Echo squad, we're next to drop."  
"But sir, we don't have the right weapons to fight those creatures." mentioned the first ODST.  
"Shut up Jim. I already told you. We're going to use the pods with the heavy weaponry. The only thing you might need to pack would be your M7S." explained the other one.  
Their Sarge jumped in again "Well done Corporal Dave. A good example for the rookies."  
Jim sighed and picked up his M7S. "Sarge? Did you see John anywhere?"  
He shrugged "He's probably taking a nap in his pod again..."  
"I'm going to check that. I'll also check the pods' systems." said Dave and then walked off.  
''That's the spirit. You better learn a few things from him, Jim.''  
''Sarge, I know I'm not perfect, so could you please stop mocking me?''  
''That's why you're still a rookie. You didn't know. that I'm just joking around.'' said the sergeant, smiling. ''But you'll get used to it soon enough'' Then he walked off.

 _On the surface_

Green explosions were everywhere, the smell of burned alien flesh filled the air and the pods got ripped out of the ground and thrown at the squad by the  
monstrosities, known as 'hunters'. Their blue armor, was their body, strong and spiked. They were also equipped with a fuel rod cannon, mounted on their right  
arm and a giant shield on the other.  
''I need two of you to get behind them!'' LuWickios ordered, while walking from cover to cover, before it gets blown up.  
Mengur and Justixn replied at the same time ''On it!'' They ran into the buildings, where the hunters couldn't follow them, until they were out of sight.  
''Prepare for concentrated fire by the hunters'' Neyk knew the hunters wouldn't trap the two, therefore he calculated that they will concentrate their fire  
on him, Lu and Buildsth instead. As predicted, they didn't care and continued their fire on the other three members.  
''Got my rockets ready. Permission to fire them?'' Buildsth was hiding behind a wrecked scorpion class tank. He had spotted a fragile structure, that could  
be used as a trap, if it would be blown up. LuWickios realized it and gave a motion with his head 'yes'.  
''Finally!'' He fired his rockets at the passage above the hunters. The structure crashed on the street, burying most of the hunters. But three of them were  
still standing and another one raised from the debris, but without the shield. However its survival was cut short by a grenade, which Justixn pushed into its  
flesh from behind. The hunters turned around and the ODSTs ran behind the Debris.  
''Our chance!'' Neyk raised his Railgun and emptied it into a hunter's back, resulting in its death. The remaining two were confused and disorientated, by  
getting flanked.  
Mengur and Justixn jumped out of their cover and emptied their magazines into them, while LuWickios did the same. They couldn't cover their weak spots  
from all sides, so the hunters finally gave in and dropped dead.  
''Outstanding work guys! Too bad we couldn't leave Echo squad some'' LuWickios smiled ''I hope, they're not too angry about that''  
Everyone laughed and more pods were launched from the Oblivion.  
''Here they come!'' Buildsth noticed  
''Alright, they're coming. Mengur, would you make sure, they land safely?'' asked Lu.  
''No problem'' he replied  
He pulled out his sniper rifle and looked for possible threats to the pods, like Banshees. The sky was free, so far. Some seconds later the pods 'landed'.  
The seemingly surprised Echo squad looked around and spotted Neyk on a building.  
''Look who's there. So, how has it been up there?'' he teased.  
''Mighty fine, apparently you guys had some fun too'' noticed John.  
Mengur pulled a hunter to the side of the street ''Not a big challenge''  
Justixn came around a corner ''Guys, I found something interesting. Something to drive with''  
''Sounds like we've got a puma!'' Sarge said excitedly. Everyone looked in confusion at first, but then they realized what he meant.  
''Yeah, sure. Come on, I'll show you'' Justixn led the way.  
Buildsth was impressed to see a building, which wasn't affected by the street war  
''Apparently this facility wasn't touched in a long time'' he said.  
''Pretty much. Anyways, here we go!'' Justixn opened the garage door and revealed a giant room, filled with Warthogs.  
LuWickios was relieved. ''Now guys, we will push forward. Saddle up, this is gonna be a tough ride!''


	3. Chapter 3 Forgotten Pride

**Eonstrike's Origin - Chapter 3 – Forgotten pride**

The streets of the city were filled with debris and corpses. The sudden howl of engines broke through the silence and three Warthogs passed through. Two of them  
were armed with heavy machine gun turrets, but the third one had a gauss turret. The squads Echo and EonStrike were advancing fast. Their destination: a super  
carrier of the covenant, which loomed right above the middle city, constantly deploying ground forces. The part of the city, they were in at the moment, was barely  
inhabited by very few covies. The rest was gathering below the carrier.  
Commander LuWickios, who manned the gauss turret, checked his motion tracker. ''Alright squads, we're about to enter the hot zone, so get ready for heavy fire!''  
Mengur and Justixn, who were the other gunners, nodded and prepared their turrets as well.  
''We're going in!'' Neyk yelled, while driving his Warthog towards a ramp of debris. His passenger was John. He was holding a rocket launcher.  
''You sure that's a good idea?!'' he complained.  
Right behind them was Jim's Warthog, with Buildsth getting a molotov ready.  
''I hope they're not fireproof!'' he said in excitement. ''I want to see them burn!''  
''Dude, chill down.'' Mengur said calmingly ''You'll get your chance soon enough.''  
He put the molotov down ''Aww... Ok...'' and pulled out both of his rocket launchers instead.  
''I just noticed, that my turret's ammo belt is empty'' Justixn realized, as John handed him a full one. ''Thank you.'' He reloaded the turret. ''Alright, ready!''  
Sarge was the driver of the gauss Warthog. Next to him was Dave.  
''Get the laser, corporal.'' he ordered. ''Let's see how they like our new toy.''  
''My pleasure!'' Dave pulled out a big gun. ''Spartan laser ready sir!''  
''Everyone ready?'' LuWickios asked and everyone nodded. ''Alright, let's go!''  
The machine gun Warthogs stopped several meters before the ramp, while the gauss Warthog shot right into the battlefield, drawing all the attention to itself.  
''Now guys! Follow me!'' Neyk pushed his engines to their limit and his Warthog flew over the ramp, directly followed by Jim.  
''WHOOOO!'' Buildsth cheered, as his Warthog jumped as well.  
The plaza was full of Wraiths and Ghosts, heavily armed covenant tanks and assault bikes.  
''Holy crap! This is suicide!'' Jim complained ''How are we suppos-''  
''Shut up private and enjoy the fun!'' Sarge interrupted him, driving from cover to cover, but allowing LuWickios to place his shots on the Wraiths, which kept shooting their plasma mortars. The Ghosts however, started to chase the Warthog.  
''Justixn, Mengur, I need you to focus on the Ghosts!'' LuWickios ordered.  
They instantly followed his orders and started to fire at the Ghosts, which were surprised by their sudden appearance and got destroyed by a barage of bullets.  
''Yeah, eat that you alien bastards!'' Justixn cheered. John fired a rocket towards the nearest Wraith, destroying it on impact.  
''Wow, I almost forgot how powerful these are.'' He said.  
The drivers did their best, not to get hit by the plasma mortars, as their explosions are highly dangerous.  
''I agree. But this thing will make it look like a peashooter!'' Dave took aim with his laser. A red stream of energy formed at the muzzle and released a devastating laser, which pierced right through the last remaining Wraith, causing it to explode. Everyone cheered.  
''That's all of them, good work!'' Sarge noticed happily. The Warthogs stopped.  
''We're right under the ship... How are we supposed to get up there?'' Buildsth asked, as the carrier was looming about them in the sky.  
Its lift was deactivated. Everyone started to look around. After several seconds, LuWickios spotted a crashed Pelican.  
''Jackpot!'' He pointed towards it. ''This bird will be out ticket'' Echo squad looked at him, with clear confusion and Jim decided to inspect it further.  
''Ummm, sir?'' he questioned. ''This one doesn't really look 'stable', are you sure?''  
The members of the EonStrike squad were just smiling at this.  
''I'm a pilot, I know what I can fly. This thing seems damaged, but only on the hull. Its interior might still be intact.'' LuWickios explained ''Let's check it out first, then you can complain.''

They headed towards it and entered the aircraft. Mengur and Buildsth were standing guard, while the rest of the team checked the Pelican.  
Neyk then checked the cockpit's computers ''The pilot is dead, but the systems are undamaged, for the most part at least'' he turned around ''Only one engine suffered some plasma damage, but nothing too bad. It 'might' smoke a bit though.''  
''This will do'' LuWickios pulled the dead pilot off his seat and sat down.  
''I'll go get the others'' Justixn said, before leaving the cockpit.  
Sarge and Dave entered the cockpit, both heavily surprised as the engines went on.  
Jim then joined them ''Just wanna say, it was a honor serving with you.''  
''Don't wet your pants, you're an ODST.'' Sarge pointed out with a small giggle.  
Justixn entered again ''Everyone's inside, ready to start sir?''  
''Hell yeah!'' LuWickios manned the controls and started the sub-systems, as the aircraft started to take off slowly ''Ladies and gentlemen, it's your captain speaking. We're taking off, please take a seat and enjoy the ride.'' And then the Pelican shot into the air.

The Pelican was heading towards the hangar of the enemy ship. LuWickios tried to dodge the incoming plasma fire. There weren't only Banshees, but artillery  
cannons as well. There was too much to dodge and the already damaged engine got hit again, causing it to fail.  
''We lost one of our engines! We need to pull up!'' Neyk yelled.  
''Already on it!'' The commander pulled up the aircraft as best as he possibly could, hoping that they would crash right into the hangar. ''Buckle up guys! And prepare for impact!''  
''Oh... Son of a bi-'' Sarge started before he was interrupted by the sudden crash landing.  
Mengur went to the cockpit. Outside were covenant troops, gathering around the wrecked Pelican. He wondered, why they weren't shooting.  
''Everyone alright?'' Dave asked. Almost everyone was back up, except for Jim.  
''Ughh... That hurt...'' He tried to get back up, but failed ''Little help please...?''  
Buildsth pulled him up, before checking the ship's hatch for a possible breach.  
''Thanks...'' Jim's conciousness slowly came back and he grabbed his rifle.  
''We should prepare ourselves for covies, trying to breach the hatch.'' Buildsth said.  
Everyone gathered next to the hatch, getting ready to open it.  
''We're going to surprise them, so get ready for a fast-paced firefight'' Mengur ordered.  
Neyk was next to the controls, as he waited for everyone else to get ready.  
''Let's go guys!'' He opened the hatch and everyone rushed out of the wreck, firing at covenant troops and running into cover.  
One the enemy Elites realized the situation and ran towards a Wraith, to man it. Dave took notice and raised his sniper rifle.  
''Not today you alien bastard!'' He aimed, he shot, he hit. The Elite fell to the ground, dead.  
The firefight went on, as the ODSTs were quickly advancing from cover to cover, killing more and more covies.

After five minutes, the reinforcements became less. The squads decided to move on.  
''Alright, get moving!'' LuWickios ordered.  
Everyone nodded and followed, giving and receiving cover fire. They made it to a hallway, which was leading directly to the ship's core.  
Buildsth guarded the door. ''So, what's the plan?'' he asked.  
''We're going to divide here. One team will get to another hangar and steal a ship, the other team will advance to the core and place the charges.'' Neyk explained.  
''Afterwards we will regroup at the stolen ship and get the hell out of here.''  
''Buildsth, Neyk, Mengur, Sarge and Dave. You will be the hangar team. The rest follows me to the reactor.'' LuWickios ordered ''Let's make this count!'' and the teams divided.


	4. Chapter 4 Reactor Sweep

**Eonstrike's Origin - Chapter 4 – Reactor sweep**

The team ran towards the reactor chamber, eliminating any hostiles on its way. Justixn and LuWickios had switched to silenced weaponry, so Jim and John  
did the same. They were still inside enemy territory, which means that they'd need to be careful and not to draw too much attention to their actions. Every  
now and then they stumbled upon patrols. Some of them managed to spot them, others walked past them, as they were hiding.  
''Ugh... How big is this ship?'' complained John.  
''Big enough for your lazy ass, John'' responded Jim ''Let's just get it over with.''  
LuWickios stopped and looked at his datapad ''We're close.''  
''Only a few rooms and corridors left.'' added Justixn.  
John sighed in relief ''Oh thank god...''  
''Yeah, but keep in mind, once the reactor is gone, we'll have to make a run for it.'' said Jim.  
''Awww... And I thought I woul...'' John spotted a strange figure up ahead in the corridor.  
''Umm... You saw that too, right?'' Jim asked quietly.  
''Yes, but it didn't seem like an Elite, nor does it fit to a Brute... It looked like...'' Justixn said  
''Me... But how is that possible? Guys, we need to investigate!'' LuWickios took his shotgun.  
The group then followed the creature into a room full of crates, but it was gone. Nobody said a word. Instead they looked around with high caution.  
Then an Elite walked into their line of sight. He had an energy sword and golden armor.  
''A Zealot!'' LuWickios noticed ''Concentrate fire!''  
Everyone was firing at the enemy, who was frightingly close. He swung his sword, but he missed. His shields were highly resistant and some bullets  
were deflected. The Elite was getting ready for another attack, until a burst of plasma downed his shields.  
''Say goodbye, split-jaw!'' Justixn finished him off with a headshot from his magnum.  
Everyone was aiming at the source of the plasma shots.  
''Hello there'' He looked like LuWickios, but his skin seemed to be made out of thin steel plating. He was wearing white ODST armor and a comm-backpack.  
''Who the heck are you?'' asked LuWickios.  
''My name is Nebris.'' he said ''And you're Commander LuWickios, if I'm not mistaken?''  
''Your guess is correct, who told you that?''  
''I guess you haven't been told... I'm your newest member, freshly assigned by ONI.''  
''I haven't heard of any assignments''  
''You know ONI, they never tell you anything. Anyways, I've hacked the covies' comms.''  
''Wait... You did?'' Justixn was surprised.  
''I'm not a comm-specialist for no reason. I'd say we get moving, right sir?'' Nebris asked.  
''You're right, let's move! We've got a reactor to destroy!'' LuWickios ordered  
Everyone, including Nebris, once again started to head towards the reactor.

The reactor chamber was big. A few platforms led to the middle of the chamber, where the rather big reactor was generating energy for the entire ship.  
LuWickios pointed towards it. ''Let's place the charges! Nebris, keep us informed about covenant activity!'' he ordered.  
Nebris checked the comms ''Two strike teams will be here in around 7 minutes.''  
''We'll be long gone when they arrive'' Justixn placed a charge ''Timer or remote control?''  
''Remote control, we'll blow it up as soon the strike teams find the charges.'' Lu replied.  
''Got it!'' Everyone placed the remaining charges, while Nebris was standing guard.  
''They'll be here in 3 minutes, let's get the hell out of here!'' he realized.  
LuWickios reacted ''Good idea. Let's go guys!'' They left the reactor room.

The reactor chamber was empty, the Spec Ops leader was looking around, accompied by Spec Ops Jackals and Grunts.  
''They not here!'' One of the Grunts said.  
''Where humans go?'' Another one asked.  
''Silence! They've got to be here somewhere, keep looking!'' The Elite got his sword ready.  
''Huh? What is this thing?'' A Grunt held up a device ''It glows, I like glow stuff.''  
The Elite quickly realized ''You fool! That's a charge! Deacti-''  
His sentence was cut by several explosions, ending his and his squad's lives.

The ship was shook by a big explosion.  
''Haha! This is so much fun!'' John cheered.  
''What the heck, weren't you complaining just a couple minutes ago?'' Jim wondered.  
''But at that time, there weren't any explosions! Woooooooohooooo!''  
Justixn looked at LuWickios ''He kinda reminds me of a certain someone.''  
''He very much does, yeah.'' he replied with a chuckle.  
Another explosion shook the ship. This time everyone was surprised.  
''Wait... that one didn't come from the reactor.'' Jim realized. ''Did it come from the hangar?''  
''Oh no... Not again'' LuWickios ran faster.  
''Not again? What do you mean by that?'' John looked puzzled.  
Justixn slowed down to reply ''Let's just say... We had a little accident on one of our ships''  
''An accident? Oh god... I've got a bad feeling about that...'' Jim knew.  
''Well... it had to do with Buildsth, a Scorpion-class tank and the ship's main hangar...'' Justixn ran faster again.  
''My bad feeling just turned into pure hurror...'' Jim said to John.  
''Ha, probably not that bad! Let's check it out first!'' he replied.  
Both of them accelerated their running speed.

The hangar looked like a battlefield. Crashed Phantoms, torn walls, destroyed Wraiths and one single Phantom that wasn't damaged yet. And one of the Wraiths  
was shooting at nearby covenant infantry.  
''I knew it!'' Jim pointed out ''It's even worse than I expected!''  
LuWickios sighed ''He did it again...''  
A big hole has been blown into the hull of the ship.  
''At least we're still inside of the planet's atmosphere...'' Justixn added ''And it's not our ship this time.''  
Mengur waved towards the group. ''Guys! Get moving! We need to get out of here fast!''  
The group ran towards the hijacked Phantom. Buildsth had to abandon his new tank.  
The suppressive fire of the enemy didn't stop them, as they entered the landing craft and it shot right out of the hangar. They made it.  
Echo squad looked behind them and saw the hangar, which was exploding too now.  
The entire ship was going down quickly.  
''I really hope they were able to evacuate everyone down there...'' said Neyk.  
''Everyone who didn't make it out of this sector was killed by the covies for sure'' corrected Jim.  
Buildsth started ''Good point. They 'had' tanks down there.''  
''Whatever'' interrupted LuWickios ''We're finished here. Good job guys! Let's get back home!''


	5. Chapter 5 Dark Business

**Eonstrike's Origin - Chapter 5 – Dark business**

A couple of weeks have passed since the EonStrike squad and Echo squad have fulfilled their mission successfully. Echo squad has been dispatched on a colony  
world to help fight a local insurrection, that has been attacking UNSC property, while hurting civilians in doing so. EonStrike however, had been tasked to find out  
about the disappearing of the UNSC frigate 'Polaris' near Quantum Prime. ONI had been speculating, that it could be because of the local black market on the planet.  
Many dangerous syndicates were the reason of contact loss to other squads, tasked with the same mission. Which is why ONI decided to deploy the EonStrike  
squad and give them suitable equipment.  
''This is gonna be easy!'' Justixn claimed, as he changed to ragged civilian clothing, only leaving a few of his armor plates for basic protection.  
''Don't fall out of your role...'' Nebris did the same ''On the surface we're deserters...''  
''Exactly, we've got a mission'' Mengur equipped a ragged cape ''And failure is not an option.''  
LuWickios walked up to them ''Keep in mind to bring some weapons to sell.'' He was in his regular armor ''I won't be able to remind you as soon as you're down there.''  
Nebris interfered ''Technically... You are, because of my comms.''  
''Possibly, but I'll make sure not to talk too much. Otherwise you might be suspicious.''  
''So... How about a little briefing? How are we supposed to find the one who's responsible?'' Justixn asked curiously.  
''It'll work like this...'' LuWickios started ''You go visit the market. If you see a vendor with a suspiciously high amount of UNSC gear, you'll attempt to buy something.''  
''I see...'' Mengur realized ''He'll most likely try to convince us, by telling us how he obtained it. And we can then restrain him.''  
''Exactly! And keep in mind, if you run into problems, contact me and I'll get you out of there.'' LuWickios added.  
''Got it!'' Justixn said.  
''I'll keep you informed about unusual activity near your position'' LuWickios promised ''And now, get ready!''  
''Aye sir!'' They said, as LuWickios walked back to the cockpit.  
The surface of Quantum Prime was green with some dry spots among the grass. The Pelican hovered above Mengur, Justixn and Nebris until it flew off, leaving the three.  
''This planet seems quite impressive, considering what usually happens here!'' Nebris noticed.  
''Be careful.'' Mengur scouted ahead ''Piracy is part of those people's lives... Let's go!''

The team approached a city, apparently the capital. The only thing that mattered, was the fact, that it houses a giant black market full of scum from all around.  
Suspicious vendors were selling all kinds of goods, mostly illegal, but that's not what they were here for. None of these merchants had UNSC weaponry. Some of  
them had a few weapons of the covenant, but only rarely they saw something like a M6G Magnum. Until they approached one of the merchants. Unlike the other  
ones, he was wearing a modified ODST battle body with heavy armor plating and a jetpack added to it. He was selling assault rifles, pistols, submachine guns,  
shotguns and even heavier weapons like sniper rifles and rocket launchers and even armor. On his back he had a light machine gun, better known as 'SAW'. It was  
a rather new weapon, very suspicious.  
''Hello sir.'' Nebris approached the vendor.  
''Ah, a customer. What can I do for you?'' The man asked.  
''We're looking for gear to arm up against the UNSC, as they kicked us out'' Nebris said.  
''Deserters, huh? Well then, guess you won't need a demonstration then.'' The vendor noticed ''I've got different calibers, what kind of weapons are you looking for?''  
Nebris was looking at the SAW ''This is a SAW, right? A rare sight, might come in handy''  
The man broke out in laughter ''HAHA! This baby isn't for sale!'' He had a big smile on his face ''...but. I've got a different weapon, that might interest you.'' he said as he pulled out a railgun.  
''Is that a railgun?!'' Mengur realized ''Such luxury is incredibly hard to get!''  
''It could be your's, but money won't do a thing. I need weapons. MANY weapons!''  
''Well, we've got some neat tools...'' Justixn lifted his cloak and revealed four suppressed submachine guns and his chest plate.  
The vendor's eyes widened ''You were ODSTs? That makes things even more interesting.''  
''Yes and we're also interested in some spare armor parts, as we lost some'' Mengur added.  
''Yes, yes, yes. I can give you that too. But that means, you've got to bring more weapons''  
Mengur pulled out his sniper rifle ''Won't be needing this anymore anyway...''  
The vendor smiled ''Haha! You got me, then it's a deal I suppose! And since you've made quite an impression, I'll give you five additional frag gre-'' his sentence was cut short by an explosion on the opposite side of the street.  
''What the hell was THAT?!'' He yelled.  
Suddenly a squadron of Banshees flew over their heads, bombing nearby shops.  
''That, my friend, is the covenant...'' Nebris said ''We need to get out of here!''  
Mengur ran towards them ''I contacted the commander, he'll be here soon, but we have to hold out!''  
''Commander, what?'' The vendor wondered ''You lied to me?!''  
''Yeah, sorry about that, but we're no deserters, we're real ODSTs'' Mengur corrected ''But considering our current situation it doesn't matter! We're under attack by aliens!''  
The vendor wasn't amused and he had his SAW equipped ''Let's just kill some of those alien bastards!'' He grabbed a bag and filled it with as many guns as he could.  
''Another agreement! I kinda like that guy!'' Nebris cheered.  
''Keep your joy for the party after we're out of here, Neb!'' Mengur ordered.  
A group of Grunts came in sight, with them a group of fleeing colonists, who got shot down by burning plasma, until they suddenly got shot down by a barrage of bullets, fired by the vendor. A bit of smoke was coming out of the barrel of his SAW.  
''Muhahaha! Eat bullets you alien bastards!''  
Then an elite came around the same corner, energy sword drawn, ready for vengeance. He launched himself towards the group, before he was put to an end by a heavy Pelican-cannon.  
''Did you miss me, guys?'' LuWickios' voice sounded through the speakers of the Pelican, that was closing in on their position.  
''I'll cover you! Get into the ship!'' Mengur yelled, as he shot at incoming covies.  
Justixn and Nebris were quick at jumping into the opened hatch of the gunship.  
Mengur retreated back to the Pelican ''You too! Leave! This place is lost!''  
''NO!'' The vendor resisted as he fired his SAW at more covies, protecting his shop.  
''We won't leave without you!'' Mengur grabbed him and ran towards the Pelican.  
Even though he resisted, he had no chance to break free, as he was carried to the ship. The hatch closed and he felt the ship lift off.  
''Phew... That was close...'' Justixn was relieved ''Good job, guys!''  
''Hmpf...''  
''You know we just saved your sorry ass, right?'' Nebris said.  
''Fine... What do you want from me?'' the vendor said.  
''Nothing'' LuWickios entered the room. ''At least... Not anymore''  
''Wait... What's that supposed to mean?!''  
LuWickios leaned against a wall ''Our mission was to kill the one, who's responsible for destroying the UNSC frigate... but... I've seen you fight...''  
''I don't see any profit from that...''  
''Well, you'll survive. And maybe... you could even keep up your business''  
''How? You're going to kill me, if I sell more UNSC weapons.''  
''I'm not talking about UNSC gear, but covenant armament. We're soldiers, so we're able to loot that stuff from the battlefield before anyone else can.''  
The vendor started to think ''…... Alright... I think you just made a deal...''  
''I'm glad to hear that'' LuWickios said.  
''The name's Xeno by the way.''  
''Welcome to the EonStrike Squad Xeno!''


	6. Chapter 6 The Spy

**Eonstrike's Origin - Chapter 6 – The Spy**

''Good job guys!'' LuWickios cheered ''This base should be perfect for our operations.''  
''Even though it was a hard task'' Mengur complained ''Lifting stuff onto a flying island.''  
''Sadly I've got to agree... How's that even physically possible?'' Neyk asked.  
''Don't question it.'' Justixn tried to defuse ''At least Buildsth can't blow up the surroundings.''  
''Hey! That was only this one time!'' Buildsth defended himself ''...and this other time...''  
''Hehe...'' ''Don't even think about it Xeno!'' ''Aww...''  
''Geez, you're quite a crazy bunch...'' Nebris noticed ''This is going to be a tough time.''  
''You'll get used to it'' Mengur placed a hand on his shoulder ''We all did'' He walked into the base.  
The rest of the squad followed him inside. It was located in an old fortress, built on an island, flying high in the sky, which had been called Zephyr isle. It was a  
beautiful flying piece of land, which not just holds EonStrike's new base, but also a village, a farm, a mansion and a watchtower. The base itself was built inside  
an old castle of foreign origin. It was in a surprisingly good condition. The squad made sure, it'd hold off surprise attacks of the covenant, as they reinforced the  
already sturdy walls with heavy metal panels and added defensive turrets and barricades on top of them. The inside was a rather big place to store ground vehicles.  
There were 4 rooms, more than enough for the current 7 members, as they were big enough to hold up to 5 people at once. Inside of a defensive tower, the team  
had stored rockets and missiles, while making use of the dim light sources to create a simple tactics room, where they have gathered.  
''Alright, ONI wants us to send out a small team to neutralize high ranking rebel leaders'' LuWickios explained ''But they haven't given us the required information yet''  
''I could solve the problem'' Nebris jumped in ''I can hack their comms''  
''I kinda wanted to say that...'' Neyk complained ''Nevermind, you're better anyway''  
''Good it's decided then... Nebris will come with me, but we'll need one more'' Lu said.  
''You need to assassinate them'' Mengur threw in ''I could do that too''  
''Looks like I'll have to put Neyk in charge then...'' LuWickios noticed ''Oh well...''  
''Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing blows up'' Neyk promised, as Buildsth and Xeno crossed their arms.  
''Anyways... we'll leave tomorrow at 0500, as we need to gather some info first.'' Lu added  
''Very well. I shall get to work then in my room. Please do not disturb'' Nebris said and headed off.  
Everyone nodded and went back to work.

After a couple hours, LuWickios went to check on Nebris' findings, but he wasn't in his room. However, multiple high-tech computers were still up and running, which  
looked like they were sending something to someone. Curiosity packed him, so he decided to inspect it closer. What he then saw, shocked him: Multiple redacted files  
from ONI have been sent to an unknown faction. It wasn't the rebel syndicate. It was a faction called EON. LuWickios had never heard of them, but if ONI found out  
about this, they'd have his squad killed.  
''So, you just couldn't wait... Now... could you?'' Nebris had entered the room.  
''You're... a spy...'' LuWickios realized ''You're stealing redacted files''  
''I never expected you to actually discover it... But yes...'' Nebris replied, as LuWickios remained silent.  
''What are you going to do now? Are you going to arrest me? Kill me?''  
''Nothing...''  
''I thought so... Wait?! What?!'' Nebris stood there with a heavily surprised face.  
''To be honest, I don't like ONI. None of us does.''  
''And yet you fight for their sake...''  
''No, I fight for humanity. For all I care, ONI can screw off... They just make life harder...''  
''I... didn't expect that...'' Nebris was shocked.  
''Whatever... You can continue. Just make sure they don't find out and blame it on us''  
''That would make things easier... However... that means I can operate longer.''  
''So you think they'll find out after some time... Hm... Maybe we can support you.''  
''I'd be glad to accept this offer. Better than dying.''  
''HOWEVER, you'll have to stay in the squad and don't just suddenly leave after the job is done.''  
''I can't guarantee for that... EON would come and get me forcefully.''  
''Welp, so they'll have to get past me as well. Trust me, I'll cover you''  
''You don't understand, do you?'' Nebris started ''EON is HIGHLY developed. Even more than the covenant. They'd just send their special forces and crush all of you...''  
''So what?''  
''Wait...? You're still up for this?'' He started to sweatdrop.  
''Yep. Remember, you landed in my bunch of crazies. So get off your butt and stand your ground! Got it?'' LuWickios ordered.  
''Damn... Fine... Maybe it won't even come down to this. I trust you.''  
''Alright. Ok then. And now give us the information we need for tomorrow. We'll need it.''  
''Ok'' Nebris sighed ''I was wrong about you after all. In a positive way.''  
''Whatever nerd!'' LuWickios said jokingly, leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7 Local Forces

**Eonstrike's Origin - Chapter 7 – Local Forces**

A camoflaged Pelican was hovering in front of the base. Its hull was painted in a non-reflective black coat of paint, ready for a mission during night time. The team  
was getting ready. Mengur was the first person to enter the Pelican, followed by LuWickios and Nebris right behind him.  
Suddenly Nebris picked up a signal  
''What the...'' It was a distress call ''Someone is calling for help!''  
''Pinpoint the location, we're going to help them!'' LuWickios ordered  
''Right on it sir!'' Nebris immediately started deciphering the coordinates.  
''Are you sure we can abandon the mission like that?'' Mengur wondered.  
''We're not abandoning it. We're just delaying it for a more important thing.'' Lu stated.  
Mengur just nodded and Lu went to the cockpit and piloted the gunship off the island.  
''I found them! It's a local militia 23 clicks west. They're fighting against covenant forces!''  
''The Covenant? On Earth?!'' Lu immediately turned the Pelican around ''Not under my watch!''

A small makeshift outpost had been assembled next to a village. Villagers and police forces have formed a small militia and were firing at incoming infantry troops.  
Plasma fire came in exchange for ballistic gunfire. It was a massacre. The Covenant had an advantage, because the barricades of the police forces were made for  
ballistic protection, so they got melted by the burning plasma. One of the Sangheili fell through a headshot performed by a M6G Magnum of a police officer.  
''Damnit! We can't hold them much longer!'' He yelled, while shooting at the enemy troops.  
''Someone picked up our signal... But we've got no response'' a Lieutenant replied.  
''We're screwed... It must've been another Covenant dropship...'' A villager noticed, firing an assault rifle.  
''Where the hell is the boy? We need the firepower. Now!'' the officer complained.  
''Private Flare here, I'm on my way!'' A chaingun Warthog drifted into a few Covenant forces and parked next to the defending troops. ''Did somebody order a Warthog?''  
''About time, kid!'' The officer manned the turret and a villager entered the passenger seat. ''And now let's give 'em hell!''  
''On it sir!'' Flare replied.  
The Warthog's wheels creeked as the vehicle shot off towards the remaining covies, while the officer sent them a barrage of bullets from the chaingun. They had to  
seek shelter and their gunfire stopped for a second, before they left cover to continue firing, leaving the Warthog's crew enough time to maneuver around them and  
attack them from behind.  
''Ha, eat this you stinking bastards!'' The officer yelled as he buried the aliens under a barrage of chaingun bullets.  
''Looks like we made it'' The villager's fingers were shaking.  
Flare however didn't say a word. Instead he just smiled and leaned back. Suddenly engines could be heard.  
''I wouldn't count on that...'' The police officer looked at a couple incoming dropships ''The Lieutenant was right... we're screwed...''  
In a matter of seconds, one of the dropships went up in flames, as it had been critically damaged by a missile, while the others tried to turn around. However, another  
missile hit the engines of the second one, forcing it to crash as well. The last remaining Phantom went to double speed to avoid beeing hit, but a third missile impacted  
the hull, damaging it. The Phantom had problems staying in ht air, but got away heavily damaged.  
''What the heck?'' The militia forces looked up, wondering, what just happened.  
''Were those... missiles?'' the villager asked.  
''Yes.'' Flare replied ''But where did they come from?''

For a short while nothing else happened, until they noticed a silhoutte in the sky, that became clearer every second. It was a black Pelican with active camoflage.  
''Just in time, huh?'' A voice sounded from its speakers, as it lowered to the ground slowly.  
''Who the heck are you?'' the police officer asked unpolitely.  
''We're ODSTs and we just saved your sorry ass, so please be a little more thankful, alright?'' Nebris responded.  
''You hear that Flare? Looks like you've got a chance to fulfil your dream!'' the officer joked.  
''At least I'm grateful for the rescue... Thank you for saving the village. We owe you a lot.'' Flare said and did a bow. The villager did the same, while the officer just rolled his eyes.  
''We've contacted the UNSC about your situation. They're sending a strike team to support you.'' LuWickios mentioned.  
''That's great!'' The villager was crying tears of joy ''Thank you!''  
''Umm... Sir?'' Flare suddenly spoke up.  
''What is it boy?'' The officer gave him an annoyed looked.  
''Not you... jerk...'' Flare turned to LuWickios.  
''How dare y-'' ''Shut it sergeant... before I inform your HQ about your... behavior.'' Lu smiled.  
The officer immediately turned quiet and stepped back.  
''Now... What do you want to know?'' LuWickios turned to Flare again.  
''I... wanted to ask, if I could probably... you know... join your squad?''  
''Hm... I've seen your performance. You did well... Alright then. Welcome to EonStrike squad!''  
''Thank you sir... Private Flare, ready for orders, sir!'' He saluted.  
''There's no need to 'sir' me. Anyways... We'll drop you off at our base, so you can gear up.''  
Flare nodded and entered the Pelican ''What about my Warthog, sir?''  
''YOUR Warthog?!'' The officer yelled ''You kidding me?!''  
''Yes, his Warthog. Buy yourself a new one. This one is needed for a special operation.''  
LuWickios smiled and activated a strong magnet, which lifted the Warthog into the air and clipped it onto the Pelican's docking system.  
''You are...'' The officer was growling in anger.  
''...higher than you? Yeah. And if you interfere with our mission any further, I'll let your HQ know, that you're relieved of duty.''  
Flare just giggled and sat down in the Pelican, joining Nebris and Mengur as it started to lift off, leaving the shocked officer behind.

The base was almost quiet. Neyk was currently checking through the squad's inventory. Suddenly his comms were coming to life. It was the commander, so he picked  
up almost instantly.  
''Sir? Is something wrong?'' Neyk wondered.  
''Nope, we helped out some civilians and we actually got a new recruit.'' Lu replied.  
''A new recruit? But he didn't fill out the-''  
''It doesn't matter. He's got talent. His name is Flare and I'd like you to gear him up.''  
Neyk sighed ''Sure thing sir, but please try to follow the rules next time... Or else, we're going to get into trouble with ONI...''  
''If that happens, I'll take full responsibility, don't worry. Anyways, we're close, get ready!''  
''Alright''  
The Pelican was hovering in front of the base and turned around to reveal the seats inside.  
''Cavalry has arrived!'' Mengur said, as he motioned Flare to dismount the gunship.  
He did just that, while the Warthog was deployed in front of the base.  
''Private Flare, ready for duty, sir!'' Flare introduced himself to Neyk.  
''My name's Neyk. Alright, let's get you started here... Follow me!'' and he went into the base.  
Flare followed him as the Pelican once again took off to reach the original destination.


	8. Chapter 8 Hostile Territory

**Eonstrike's Origin - Chapter 8 – Hostile Territory**

''Keep in mind guys... This sector is under control of the rebel forces'' LuWickios reminded his squad, as he loaded his shotgun with gauge shells and strapped it to his back.  
''They've got advanced scanners and heavy AA-structures. So we'll land as close as possible and approach them from the ground. Stealth is advised.''  
''Guerilla fighting? I like the sound of that!'' Mengur chuckled.  
''Well, as long as you don't get us spotted and executed...'' Nebris added nervously.  
''They won't notice me, until it's too late, so don't worry.'' Mengur started cleaning the blade of his Katana. ''Wait... If they're decapitated, I don't think they'd even notice anything''  
''Ewww...'' Nebris' face prove his disgust ''But then we'd have blood all over the place...''  
''What's the matter? Are you an ODST or a Grunt?'' LuWickios joked and started to laugh.  
''I just can't stand the smell of that stuff... ugh...'' His face distorted once again.  
''Hehe... You better keep a distance to Mengur then.'' Lu chuckled.  
Nebris sighed ''I'll try...''  
''Anyways... We're close enough. They haven't spotted us yet. Get ready!''  
The Pelican started lowering its altitude, while the team was gearing up. Mengur grabbed a sniper rifle, while Nebris reached for his backpack, just to pull out a  
heavily modified plasma rifle, stolen from the Covenant.  
''When did you pick this up?'' Mengur wondered.  
''An Elite on the Forgotten Pride was nice enough to _give_ it to me'' Nebris said proudly.  
''Fair enough.'' Mengur checked the magazines of his rifle.  
The dropship finally landed and the hatch opened, revealing a destroyed city.  
''Those rebels really didn't like the civilians...'' Nebris noticed.  
''We'll make them pay'' Mengur was confident.  
''Sure, let's get moving towards east. That's where we'll find our targets.'' Lu ordered.  
The team nodded, before they did so.

The town was rather big. It was empty, except for the debris and all the abandoned cars on the streets. There weren't any sounds at all.  
''Man... This is like a graveyard. Spooky and dead.'' Nebris shivered a bit.  
''I wouldn't mind, if we get to fight some zombies afterwards.'' LuWickios added.  
''Zombies... no thanks...'' Nebris rolled his eyes, slightly shivering.  
''What's the matter? You afraid of a few walking corpses?'' Lu noticed.  
''N-No! I could handle them. I just don't... like them.'' He tried to sound confident.  
''In other words: You're scared as heck!'' Mengur laughed.  
''Hey!'' ''Alright, I guess we should cut this right now!'' Lu didn't seem so happy anymore.  
Everything went silent again and they kept walking. Suddenly a sound could be heard.  
''Into the building! NOW!'' LuWickios ordered quickly, as he dashed right into the nearest building, followed by his team.  
The sound was coming from the street and as it came closer, it became more recognizable.  
It was a Scorpion-class tank. But that one wasn't friendly, it was hostile. The rebels have modified it with an anti-air turret on top of the tower, adding to it's ability  
to annihilate the enemy.  
''Let's hope they don't have any scanners...'' Nebris realized ''If they do... we're screwed.''  
The tank rolled past them, until it was out of sight.  
''Apparently not'' Mengur added ''But the tank is heading towards our Pelican...''  
''That might be problem... But since I kept the camo active, it shouldn't be easy to spot.''  
''Let's hope you're right...''  
It was getting dark, so the team headed into a big building, so they don't get spotted and settled down for the night. They'd to be well-rested for this. In the morning,  
they would continue their mission.

A few hours later, it was still dark, but LuWickios woke up from strange noises, Mengur was still sleeping, while Nebris wasn't. Instead he was working on his  
communication-gear. He was trying to hack the rebels' comms. Lu joined him.  
''Couldn't sleep?'' Lu wanted to know.  
''No, sir. We need to gather information to continue with the mission.''  
''I know, but please, get some rest, you'll need it.''  
''I will, but first, I have to find the right frequency... ...Got it!'' Nebris smiled.  
''No way...''  
 _''Today we successfully defended our territory against another UNSC attack! Our time will come when we can finally live in peace, without having a corrupt government destroying our homes! If we keep fighting, we will succeed!''  
_ ''That's not good...'' Lu's expression changed ''They must've eliminated the distraction team...''  
 _''Tomorrow we will dispatch a strike team to destroy a prison and rescue our men. We won't leave anyone behind! We're not the UNSC!''  
_ ''And that's even worse...'' Nebris turned to Lu ''We have to warn them!''  
''That's true... We can't let that happen... They're housing criminals and murderers.''  
''Leave it to me. You go back to sleep.''  
''No, I'll do it. You haven't slept yet... You better do that before you fall asleep in battle'' Lu advised.  
''Hm... Alright, but don't mess with my stuff, will ya?''  
Lu chuckled quietly ''Don't worry about your stuff.''  
''Well then. Good night commander!'' Nebris said before laying down next to Mengur.  
''Good night Neb'' Lu replied and then went into a different room to contact the prison's warden.

The morning sun filled the room, waking up everyone in process. Except for LuWickios, who stood guard, while the others rested.  
''Ughh... Could someone turn off the lights please...?'' Mengur complained, still partially asleep.  
''Nope, we've got a mission. You rested enough my friend.'' Lu replied.  
Nebris stood up and picked up his plasma rifle ''We should get going.''  
''Exactly'' Lu grabbed his shotgun and turned around. Suddenly a bullet hit the wall behind him and left a rather big hole.  
''Sniper! Get down!'' Mengur yelled and everyone went into cover.  
There wasn't a second shot, but that bastard was still at the same spot, they all thought. Nebris analyzed the bullet hole and tried to reconstruct the bullet's path  
of flight until he noticed, that there was no building in that direction, except for a skyscraper, that was miles away.  
''There's no building in range for such a precise shot! The sniper must be in the skyscraper there!'' he noticed  
''What?!'' Mengur was surprised ''But... it's out of-'' A bullet pierced the wall almost hitting his head.  
''We need to get out of here! Now!'' LuWickios realized  
As they ran down the stairs, ducking from incoming bullets, they noticed a very brief reflection in the distance, directly from the skyscraper.  
''Damnit! Who the hell is that guy?'' Mengur wondered, as another bullet missed his head.  
''We need to get closer, or else we'll have brain-painted walls!'' Lu ordered. ''He's in his element, we need the advantage of close range!''  
The team ran from cover to cover, using distraction to cover the others on their approach.  
''Does this guy never run out of ammo?'' Nebris complained.  
''Less complaining, more running!'' Mengur ordered.  
They were almost out of breath when they reached the skyscraper. But none of them could stop now or else they could all die.  
''We're going to split up, so we find him faster. As soon as you find him, give the others a signal!'' Lu said and pumped his shotgun.  
Nebris and Mengur nodded and then they all entered the skyscraper.

LuWickios was ready to fill this bastard with some of his finest gauge shells. He advanced quietly and kept his guard up.  
'He has to be somewhere around here' he thought.  
A long and dark hallway was up ahead, a perfect hiding spot for a sniper, who wants to kill you. But Lu couldn't use his flashlight here, because it'd attract too  
much attention.  
'Hm... time to test my aura vision.' His eyes were now glowing in a dim blue.  
Aura vision was one of his newest abilities. It'd allow him to see in the dark and spot the aura of all living beings, who are in his line of sight. The hallway was  
rather long and there was furniture, thrown over and destroyed. At the end, he noticed a metal bar, sticking out from behind a corner. No, it wasn't a metal bar,  
it was the barrel of a sniper rifle.  
He approached quietly, readying his shotgun.  
''Die! UNSC scum!'' The rebel rolled around the corner and was immediately greeted by a shotgun burst, that blew him against the wall, making him drop the rifle.  
'Ballistic armor, interesting.' LuWickios thought and looked at the rebel, who desperately tried to reach for a magnum in its holster, but Lu was faster to pin him down.  
''You'll regret that!'' he yelled.  
Lu didn't look at him before, but now, that he couldn't do any harm, he noticed ODST armor on him or at least parts of it. His head was looking like Lu's, just in blue  
and with a scar running down his left eye. Both eyes were tinted in a grey-ish blue. Was he blind?  
''I don't think so.'' He said, before he knocked out the sniper with the stock of his shotgun.  
LuWickios activated his comms ''Team, target down, transmitting my coordinates now.''  
He took some time to search the rebel. He had many badges on him, which must mean, that he was one of the leaders.  
'Damn, he really has some skill... Killing him would be a waste.' Lu thought.  
He took the sniper rifle and looked at it. It has been heavily modified multiple times. It was like a miniature gauss turret.  
'So, that's why his bullets left these giant holes.'  
There were also some additional magazines with extended capacity clipped onto the side of the gun. And there were some more in the little bags on the armor of  
that guy. He must've wasted a lot of ammo. Soon footsteps could be heard.  
''We're here, did you kill him?'' Mengur asked.  
''No, I didn't. He's knocked out though. That should be enough.'' Lu said  
''Wait... Isn't that the guy, who rescued the last rebel commander we caught?'' he realized  
''Huh?'' Lu looked at him ''Hm... You're right! How come I didn't notice that?''  
''And why didn't you kill him?''  
''He has some neat skills, that we could use''  
''N-never...'' Everyone pointed their guns at him.  
''We should finish him off now!'' Nebris suggested.  
''Let me talk to him first. And get all weapons out of his reach.'' LuWickios ordered.  
''Fine... But if he attacks you, I'll shoot him.'' Mengur added  
''Fine by me... Anyways...'' Lu turned back to the rebel ''I have an offer for you.''  
''I decline!'' The rebel shouted angrily.  
''You hate the UNSC, more than anything. But... joining my squad could save your life''  
''Why would I join such a traiterous government like your's?''  
''We are fighting for peace.''  
''...for peace.'' he replied sarcastically ''By bombing civilians? By killing our families?''  
''We would never bomb civilian targets.''  
''Your government doesn't even care... For them they're just 'acceptable casualties'.''  
His words made LuWickios think for a few seconds, before the rebel continued.  
''You don't mind having their innards splattered all over the place...''  
''You're wrong... ONI thinks like that, but the majority of UNSC soldiers would never even think about hurting civilians... And neither do we.''  
''Why are you here then? Leave us alone for fuck's sake!''  
''Because your rebels have been attacking one of our colonies...''  
''No, that can't be!'' he threw at him angrily ''We're not the UNSC! We'd never hurt others!''  
''Every faction has its misfits... The UNSC does, the rebels do.'' LuWickios started.  
''We won't tolerate attacks on civilians. And your rebels ambushed our defense force, thus preventing us from saving them...''  
The rebel just remained silent, he was unable to believe anything, he just heard, but it made him think.  
''With your help, we can save many lives... Nobody has to suffer...''  
He remained silent once more.  
''What do you say?''  
''...Fine... But that doesn't mean I trust any of you. I'll find out if what you were saying is true...'' he finally replied.  
''Do you have a name?'' LuWickios asked.  
''Delta...'' the former rebel replied in an annoyed tone.  
''Very well Delta... My name is LuWickios, I'm the leader of the team.''  
''Mengur here, second in command and your everyday-assassin.'' Mengur threw in.  
''Call me Nebris, I'm the communications-expert of the squad.'' Nebris added.  
''So... You're the reason, my comms were malfunctioning...'' Delta growled at Nebris.  
''Safety measures. I hope you understand.'' he replied.  
''There are two other leaders, right?'' Lu changed the topic.  
''Why should I tell you?''  
''I spared your life and by telling me, you'll save the lives of numerous rebel troopers.''  
''They left the planet.''  
''What? They left? Where?''  
''Do you think I'd willingly betray my family? I'd rather die.''  
''Fair enough... At least we've got enough clarification to leave the planet.''  
''You only came here to eliminate us leaders?'' Delta wondered.  
''Yes, by doing so, we could've prevented countless planned attacks on colonies.'' Mengur said.  
''Most of the troops would've lost their fighting spirits and would've surrendered.'' Nebris added.  
''No, our fighting spirit comes from the hope of seeing a better future. We'd keep fighting, no matter what.''  
''Indeed... But for now, we'll be heading back to base, to regroup.'' LuWickios decided.  
Then they started walking back to their Pelican with Delta, who had been restrained for safety purposes. Additionally, Nebris used an EMP pulse to deactivate all  
possible tracking devices, he could've been carrying. They all entered the camoflaged aircraft and shot off towards their base.


End file.
